laurensliefandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren McQueen
Lauren Sofia McQueen is a character in Pretty Little Liars. She is portrayed by Danielle Campbell. Personality Lauren is nice and seems to be an open book, but also Alison compares her to herself, meaning she is sneaky and a impulsive liar. She is open to lie her way to what she wants and thinks that telling a lie is easier than telling the truth, even if it is about little things. Character History Lauren escaped Willow Lake together with her older brother after her sister's death. She cut all relationships from her past. In Rosewood she quickly reconnects with her childhood friend Alison DiLaurentis. Alison introduces her to her best friends and quickly gets invited to the annual sleepover in Spencer's Barn. They ended up playing Truth or Dare, which lead to Lauren kissing Emily. After they had a lot more drinks they all fell asleep. Lauren was the first one to wake up and realized that Alison was gone. She looked around and then walked to the door and looked outside and saw how two people were standing in front of Alison, one holding a field hockey stick. When the male person swung the stick, she looked away, only hearing Alison scream. That scream had woken up Spencer. Physical Appearence Lauren has shoulder long dark brown, almost black hair and piercing blue eyes. She has full lips, lightly tanned skin. She is about 5'3" tall. After the Truth-Up Event she went on to dye her hair a light brown. She is slim and petite. When she returned to Willow Lake she goes back to her dark brown hair. Relationships Dean Bassinger (ex-boyfriend) *'Started: '"Before Pretty Little Liars" **'Reason:' *'Ended: '"Before Pretty Little Liars" **'Reason: '''Her brother threatened her to tell their parents Mike Montgomery (ex-boyfriend) ''First Relationship *'Started: '"Chapter 4" **'Reason: '''Mike spontaneously asked Lauren out *'Ended:' "Chapter 7" **'Reason: A sent him a picture of her cheating ''Second Relationship'' *'Started: '"Chapter 8" **'''Reason: Mike had a break down and Lauren was there for him *'Ended: '"Chapter 10" **'Reason: '''Mike lied to Lauren and broke into different houses. Short time later she found out that A blackmailed Mike into pushing her away. ''Third Relationship *'Started: '"Chapter 12" **'Reason:' Mike and Lauren didn't want to fear A anymore *'Ended: '"Chapter 14" **'Reason: '''A sent them evidence that Mike and Lauren are half-siblings Ezra Fitz (ex-affair) *'Started: "Chapter 7" **'''Reason: Lauren and Ezra felt drawn to each other *'Ended:' "Chapter 8" **'''Reason: '''Lauren couldn't keep it up because of Mike and Aria. Also she didn't want to go through all of the things again, she did in Willow Lake Interaction Trivia *She is similar to 2 of the Rosewood Liars: **She is similar to Alison DiLaurentis, which she had also noticed ***She was the leader of her friend group back in Willow Lake just like Ali was the leader of the Rosewood Liars **She is also similar to Aria Montgomery, due them both being into art *She accidentally saw Caleb naked *She had an affair with two of her teachers, Dean Bassinger in Willow Lake and Ezra Fitz in Rosewood *Samantha and Lauren made a pact to keep their second names a secret *She pretended to be her dead sister to get information out of her former best friend Gallery ''To see Lauren's gallery click here '' Category:Character Category:Lauren (first name) Category:McQueen Category:Twin Category:Sofia (first name) Category:Female Category:Willow Lake Liar Category:Rosewood Liar Category:1994 Category:Rosewood High School Student